


Friends

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Red Band Society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler looks away and back at the stars. “It’s probably what we should’ve been all along, you know?” He’s biting his lip. “Now we can be in each other’s lives forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday, depending on where you are in the world! Today's been pretty decent. I watched Red Band Society earlier, and Leo and Emma (sorry if you don't know what's going on because you've never watched it before) were talking at the end of an episode, and it made me think of Tyler and Josh for some reason, so I took part of the dialogue and changed it around a little and added my own stuff. So, most of the credit for this fic goes to RBS. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also, Mark and Tyler favorited my tweet earlier, which is hella fucking awesome.

“Hey,” Josh says, shivering as he steps out into the cool air. Tyler’s at the balcony looking up at the stars, something Josh is used to him doing when he needs inspiration or to clear his head or to just… be okay with things for a while.

“Hey.”

“Look, I’m sorry I upset you.”

Josh can hear Tyler’s small sigh. “I’m sorry, too.”

“No,” Josh stops and looks at Tyler. “It’s my fault. I made a lot of mistakes when we were together. But I want to make it up to you. I think we can make things work.”

Tyler smiles a little. “So do I,” he says with a nod.

Josh turns his body towards Tyler and looks at him intensely. “You do?”

“We can’t stay mad at each other forever, right?” Tyler nods. “I’m ready to put the past behind us if you are. Friends?”

It takes Josh a moment to reply. “Friends.”

Tyler looks over at him with slight confusion evident on his face. “That’s what you meant, right?”

Josh blinks. “Yeah. Exactly what I was gonna say.”

Tyler looks away and back at the stars. “It’s probably what we should’ve been all along, you know?” He’s biting his lip. “Now we can be in each other’s lives forever.”

Josh nods a little sadly. “Sure.”


End file.
